For the Future
by littletrowa
Summary: This is a strange fic for Gundam Wing fans. I started it on whim; crazy idea, knowing I just *had* to finish it. The theme of the story is several years after the war, when Zechs decides to not persue a relationship with Noin. Zechs must still carry on
1. Default Chapter

**For the Future  
by LTS  
**

Fandom: Gundam Wing  
Pairings: 6x?  
Warnings: Lemon scene in Part 3  
Strange OOCness  
Strange pairing and storyline  
Comments: This fic takes places after the war. Treize's death really isn't a part of the storyline. And the storyline is really weird. Don't mind that I can't write Zech's POV worth anything and that I started this before I saw the ending of the series, but watched it before I finished. But perhaps, something as wild as this could happen.   
Forgiveness: I was under the strangest influence when I got this idea. I got it a long while back. I wanted it to be strange and crazy and not make sense, and I wanted to get it done. I wrote almost all of it until the beginning of part three, where I couldn't think of how to start my lemon scene at all, especially with who. But I'm just happy because its my first GW fanfic that isn't a PWP or a songfic that is actually done! Yes, I'll shut up and let you read now. ^^;;; Please forgive me!  
Send comments and/or flames to salsa_nchips@ycsi.net**  
  
Prologue**  
  
And there she stood, in the middle of dance floor, the flowing gown extended past her feet, and hiding them, so beautifully, and mystically. He coiled his slender fingers around a crystalline wine glass, and brought it slowly to his lips, sipping and eying her through the edges. He watched her for a while longer, his eyes glistening. She was amazing, and in any light. Just watching her satisfied his entire heavily blown day. A few more boys wandered up to her, none of them close fitting to what he conjured as even being beneficial to who could take her hand in the balance of dance.   
  
Finally putting the empty wine glass down, he neared the beautiful girl covered in invisible pearls that forever attracted him in. He walked slowly, the whole time his eyes shining on her form. His blonde hair drift through the air, and flowed against his back.   
  
As he approached her, the gentle thrums of a peaceful song sprang out. Every note and every tap of music, flowed through his ears and elevated through his heart. He took her soft fingers, into his and closed in the small space between their bodies. He pressed his strong body against her form, one of strong will and of purpose, then started to sway gracefully to music that he barely heard past his jumbled, dreamy thoughts.   
  
All he could see then, was the light, shining down on her face, illuminating it, as it shined back at him. And the way her lips curled up, in that every lasting and beautiful smile, it took him in and he brushed a fingertip past her cheek. He slipped his arm around her waist tighter, releasing a small and quiet giggle from her.  
  
Zechs, your dancing so close... are you finally enjoying yourself tonight?  
  
But all he could do then, was smile. He would never forget that moment. Never. __I want to spend the rest of my life with a women that does this to my heart...  
_  
_**Part One**  
  
_patta patta patta_  
  
The orange ball bounced four more times before it rolled up against his feet and before the dachshund barked and was seen running down the street after it. He picket it up and rolled it between his slender fingers, and then finally, he tossed it to the dog with children not close behind. They ran past, laughing and playing merrily.   
  
He sighed, a truly exasperated and for once, bored sigh. So extreme. So impossible. He still quite hadn't realized that all of it was a reality yet. Such an extreme change, too extreme, he thought standing abruptly to his feet and disappearing back into the apartment above the front door steps he once sat on. Such a way for a Peacecraft to be living.  
  
It crossed his mind only for a moment, as he paused by a mat of dirty laundry piled atop a coffee table, covered in books, papers and garbage. __Such a way for me to live, like a slob... he frowned, his brows creasing, and he opened a cupboard, and pulled some keys off a nail. Starting for outside, he glanced out across the floor, at some scattered newspapers, and growling to himself, thinking this mess had gone far enough, he bent down to toss them on the small tan sofa behind him, instead. Before he finished throwing the last paper back, something caught his eye. Something he hadn't seen before he collected his paper and let it disappear under the jumbled mess.  
  
he said, his voice cold and he stared at the picture taken, rather badly, as she had her hand covering half the camera. Still avoiding the reporters I see, he chuckled and read the headline.  
_   
**Princess heads for Minneapolis, working on a current project involving compound re-creations. Ms. Peacecraft say's it'll be a great discovery and experience for her...'  
**_****   
As he read on his eyes widened.  
  
Who would have known she'd become a scientist? Craving the new age science I see... she'll do well, he sighed staring at the picture wishing he could have seen a better one of her. It had been so many years, and sadly enough, her existence had slipped his mind until this moment.  
  
Minneapolis.... She was coming straight for him, and actually, if his luck was well, she'd still be there, for the article was only a few weeks old.  
  
I ought to pay her a visit... instead of just attending to the piles of paper work that lie around, and he exited the small apartment building, and hopped in the yellow car at the base of the street.   
  
Seven years. iIt had almost been seven years, and yet it seemed like an eternity. So much had changed Zechs, after the war. Everything slipped out of his fingertips. Or so it seemed. But, it wasn't just like he ran away. Six months on a deserted island, almost starving before a stranger came to fish him out. Another four months in jail for seemingly stupid reasons, or maybe a few unpaid parking tickets, *coughcough* Zechs was sure he could've worked that out with his wonderful convincing terms. Two more months in complete and utter solitude, especially after his incident with a careless truck driver.   
  
It was as if he lost all power after this war, and became as meager and weak as any common person. But, he was a common person now. After his coma, he moved somewhere conspicuous, and lived like someone normal, as normal as life would let him be, that is.  
  
Zechs rolled down the window and let the city side air fly by him, and soon his long blonde strands flew in the breeze, past his face. Of course the air was quite polluted and soon he found himself coughing and having to close the window, leaving his hair tangled, making vision quite impossible. Sighing, he pulled his hair away from his eyes, and out of his mouth.  
  
In all these years so much had changed, *he* had changed so much, but he didn't want to reform back to his old lifestyle, all his stuggles. It had been hard enough keeping the people precious to him in his life a dwindled memory. He shook his head. Too many mistakes he'd never live down. He felt weak and arrogant as the sun beat down on him, and he leaned his left arm on the steering wheel with ease, and laid back into comfort.  
  
Shortly before Zechs could really relax, a few loud and desperate shouts rushed past him and suddenly he felt as if his feet were being pulled from beneath him, his car jolting as it fiercely hit something, sending it tumbling to the side of the road.   
  
As the car jerked to a painful stop, Zechs' eyes went wild and he quickly climbed out of the driver's seat and out into the jumble of talking pedestrians and chatters. His eyes carefully scanned the area, almost immediately landing on a distraught form, curled up near the asphalt. He ran, a quick jaunt that then slipped to a dead and abrupt halt.  
  
Oh God... his heart raced. 


	2. Part Two

**Part Two**  
  
Zechs leaned over the small face, pulling his slender finger through the black trendle that traced across her eye. Shit. I can't believe I've stooped this low and hit someone. And after the way I felt about the guy who hit me. How stupid this is... I've become too common.  
  
We've found the mother, Sir, the doctor said walking in and he sat down in a chair and started scratching notes.  
  
Aa. So, she'll be coming soon, correct?  
  
The doctor nodded silently.  
  
Zechs' brow furrowed and he looked at the young girl sleeping.  
  
Noin's eyes, Noin's face... Noin, Noin, Noin... she couldn't be Noin's, could she? But how possible? Or do I just miss her?  
  
There is a father, isn't there?  
  
Yes, I don't think he'd be coming though, your lucky to have insurance, Sir.  
  
Zechs nodded and his eyes calmly lightened when someone entered the room. That dark black hair, shaded by sunglasses, that green blouse and tight black jeans... Noin...  
  
She rushed over, pulling the glasses off and rushed to the bedside, embracing the sleeping child. Zechs' eyes grew wide and he stared at her.  
  
Your very lucky Ma'm, your kid only has a few bruises and her right arm is broken, it could be worse... much worse...   
  
Noin's eyes were full of love, and she stoked the tiny daughter's hair.  
  
What happened? her voice was a little worried.  
  
Zechs stood to his feet.  
  
Let me explain--   
  
Noin's eyes lit up as she recognized him.  
  
she cried. I haven't seen you for so long and I've missed you! Lord, what are you doing here?   
  
Zechs smiled mildly, feeling a little crushed.  
  
Been a long time, hasn't it?  
  
This is my daughter Hayley, she just turned 5. Did you see the accident?  
  
Zechs' throat choked up. So this is her daughter. Humiliation welled up inside of him just then.  
  
Well, to be honest with you it was me. I... it was my accident. I'm sorry, Noin, I'll pay for all expenses...  
  
Noin's eyes flickered.  
  
No... no, that's all right. I can pay for everything, don't worry... Noin's eyes flashed deep blue, and Zechs' gaze followed her movements as she stroked at the child's face, and ran her fingers through the darkened hair.  
  
Zechs watched her for a few moments more, wanting to say something, so many questions now, erupting in his head, wanting to roll them all out across his tongue, but he sat silently. He knew he'd meet up with someone sooner or later, and he had planned out his distant conversation the entire time. No words. No, he couldn't have words. He couldn't bring himself back to what once was. Finally:  
  
he said his voice clearing up, How are you? Its been seven years, seven long years... his voice cracked a bit staring at her through bright eyes.  
  
Noin faced him, her features lightened and she gave a small smile.  
  
I'm happy Zechs. So much more happy. Ever since the war ended, ever since everything stopped, my life has changed... she smiled up at him, and his heart seemed to slow a bit. She did look very happy. It's ridiculous to say this but I'm glad you got in that car accident, this way I've been able to see you. I was worried, I thought that you'd been long gone, dead... or something worse...  
  
Zechs watched her carefully and nodded.  
  
Well truthfully, I've been through a lot these past seven years but not all that is important now. Will your daughter be all right? Should I drive you home? Zechs said not knowing what else to say, and in concern, as she reached out her hand to him, squeezing his own.  
  
I live out of state, actually, we were just visiting. I'm sure Percius will pick me up, but of course after Hayley is well enough to go.  
  
A strange aching feeling rose up in Zechs' chest, and he simply raised his brow, and gave her a look of confusion.  
  
Oh, well of course, she said her voice filled with a lightness.  
  
Noin has changed... she's really changed...  
  
Percius is my husband. I'll have to have you meet him. He's wonderful, he was an old soldier that I met several months after the war, but we started to date, and shortly after he asked me to marry him. He's kind and warm hearted and we shared some of our experiences in the war. He told me nearly everything about him as well as being open with me... its amazing what can happen in so few months. Noin smiled, thinking inside herself, rather than actually responding to Zechs. Then shortly after we got married, I had Hayley. She's very sweet and full of excitement when she's more active. She has her father's eyes...  
  
Zechs watched her ramble on, his face straining to keep its simple stance. Noin's words had trampled him. A strange feeling rose up in his throat as he stared forward, but Noin could still see it, the coldness reflecting from his eyes.  
  
I'm really happy for you Noin, your daughter is very beautiful... he forced a smile. You sound very happy.  
  
Noin smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Zechs, I realize your not as happy for me as I'd wish you to be, somehow I expected this. One day we would meet again and you would have waited or expected me to wait. But that isn't how it works. I never waited and life went on. She paused and wrapped her slender arms around him.  
  
Zechs received the hug and tucked the wisp of hair away from her eyes and behind her ear.  
  
I know, things change.. times change... people change, he said his voice still ever cold. Noin looked past the deepness of those eyes for a long time.   
  
Zechs... and to think for so long I've admired you, wished to be in your arms. But now everything is different. I'm married. I'm... married. It's almost hard to realize, and Hayley. I've hurt you.... haven't I? No. Not me, you've hurt yourself... its not my fault you've been gone... so long... And all along I thought it would be I waiting for you. Waiting for us. And here it was you, waiting sweet Zechs.  
  
Noin gave his hand one last squeeze, and smiled pulling away.  
  
Zechs, everything has changed. It has changed us and sometimes things end up too late. But that certainly doesn't mean that we can't be friends, keep in touch? Maybe we should have lunch and review these past 7 years...  
  
But, your daughter, I can pay for all the damages... Zechs said, and while Noin tried to protest he pressed a fifty dollar bill in her hand.  
  
But, Zechs... I-  
  
he said sternly.  
  
Well, then you'll have to at least have lunch with me. We should talk, it would be good to catch up on life.  
  
I have to get somewhere. I was on my way to visit someone, I hope it'd be all right if I left you here with your daughter..  
  
Noin looked at him curiously for a while longer but deciding against it, she didn't protest.  
  
Nervous? Is he... with me? So much has changed... Zechs Her eyes pleaded Zechs, hoping somehow to reach him. To let him know they were still friends, but his eyes gazed back, blankly.  
  
Zechs, go ahead. I know this is rough for you... she smiled idly. Will you give me your address or phone number at least? Just so I could get a hold of you?...  
  
Zechs gave a cautious grin, on his heel and turned his back to her.  
  
You won't need them.   
  
His steady voice echoed, even after he opened the door and quietly let it shut behind him.   
  
The steady rhythm of beeps monitored her daughter's heartbeat, and she stared silently at the flushed face of the small girl.  
  
Zechs... why does it have to come to this? I never brought myself to think of you... I couldn't bring myself. And then you were gone. Missing. You were old news. Things came into my life, but now you won't even attempt to be a part of my life. Vanishing... why does it have to come to this...  
  
Zechs, my friend... farewell, Noin said bemused.  



	3. Part Three- Final Part

**Part Three**  
  
Zechs looked at the car once again, cuing the man to take it away.  
  
Damn. Noin may have taken care of the hospital payments... but not the accident... Not that he thought she was supposed to. It wasn't too bad... at least he wasn't hurt. And of course he was being selfish, he had to... to forget her. But now it'd be harder to get where he wanted... and to see Relena.  
  
How I've missed you sister, so much has changed, Noin... she's changed.. have you? And I barely know you, barely have and probably never will like I was supposed to. Maybe you've changed differently. But not enough for me, because if you have... I won't know how to go on. Zechs pressed his hands deep into his pockets and walked down the crowded streets to make his way to a very popular expensive rental shop.  
  
He walked in casually, taking careful notice that the man at the main office was busy talking to a hysterical overweight woman, waving her arms through the air.  
  
That should take a while Silent, like a stalking kitten, Zechs slipped past the main office cautiously and with extreme ease he thumbed his fingers over a set of car keys on a rack behind a shelf. He casually passed pictures that sat atop each key. The red Jeep, blue Camaro, and the white Ford, and paused at the black convertible. The key read R-4, which Zechs assumed was where the car sat in the lot behind the building. He picked the key up, stuffed it away, exiting the office area just in time. The man finished with the women and entered the main lobby, a smile plastered on his whiskered face. The women left with a rather angered look.  
  
May I help you? he asked, voice a little grouchy but obviously masked by happiness to his so called customer.  
  
No, just passing through, thanks, Zechs said flashing a friendly smile and started walking through the office and main show area and out the back entrance door that led to the car lot.   
  
Hn. Stolen car? No problem. They practically gave me the keys themselves... Zechs snickered and found the section R, and the fourth car. Luckily, the black convertible was just what the key description covered. Checking it out before hopping in and starting the engine, Zechs lifted the trunk, strangely enough examining exactly how large it actually was, and then shut it, climbing in.  
  
he said quietly to himself after starting the car and a few minutes had passed. I have to find you before you leave... I have so much I need to tell you, ask you... see you. Before it would have been for business. It was always for business. And now... for pure interest? he rambled on outloud, pressing his foot on the gas.   
  
From the most recent news article he had read about her, he figured she'd be somewhere near the science institution or the Lab of National Science. And it was easier to take his first guess as right, so he sped there.   
  
Seeing the familiar blue of police officials, Zechs slowed down about 30 of his anxious miles and turned a corner carefully, turn signal and all.  
  
Better not get a ticket or stopped with this stolen rental, or I'll never catch you Relena... He idly thought and leaned one arm casually on the steering wheel while driving towards the nicer part of town, filled with institutions, universities, libraries, and laboratories.  
  
Finally, he jerked the spiffy automobile to an abrupt stop, and hopped out, looking up at the tall buildings surrounding him on each side. She better be here...   
  
He entered through the massive doors their shadows alone seeming to stare down at him and overpower him. He swung them open, the whole time, his eyes looking up to the musky sky. It was going to rain shortly. Zechs brushed his silent blonde hair out of his eyes and away from his face walking up the stairs of the quiet building.   
  
It was way too quiet. And of course against Zechs' plans it would probably not change anytime soon. His footsteps quickened against that dull linoleum floor, and boots clicked quickly throughout the empty hallways. After looking through the entire first floor Zechs realized it was a whole facility for patients. And these weren't normal patients, needing a check on their bleeding arm, they were patients that needed a check on their bleeding mind. It was for shrinks. Zechs shook his head as his pace quickened and he found himself entering a clear elevator. I could use that kind of help right now, but of course you'd never do it Mirialdo. Have to keep up a standard I suppose... but its pointless. There is no standard, there is no impression I could give any longer. I am ruined. I am nothing to anyone anymore. And maybe that is how it should be. Forgotten, because I want to forget myself.   
  
Zechs eyes looked glazed in the dim light. The rain storm had certainly effected the darkness around him. As the elevator came to a stop on the third floor, he stepped out into more deserted halls. The quietness seemed to poke at him, taunt him. It was eerie, and even at that moment seemed to creep at his mind. He walked gracefully down the hallways, passing the endless doors, the emptiness of everything overwhelming to him. Each door had no sign, and each door seemed to be hidden away, silent, and yet mysterious as to what lay behind it. But he didn't bother with the doors, he looked ahead of him, calmly, concentrating on the task at mind.   
  
Relena-sama where are you... He didn't even seem to be conscious anymore. Life had already slipped from his reach months ago. Stealing cars, crashing; literally, into old friends. Nothing had a point, yet he walked on. The princess could have been gone for many days, weeks even, yet he walked around trying to convince himself otherwise, trying to pretend to be something he once was, or maybe never was. His mind was a blur then as he reached the end of the hallway, one single door ajar. He poked his boot out first, and swung it the rest of the way open, and silently drew himself into the stuffy room.   
  
A large and appropriate window drew out across the building and out looked many others, smaller building's rooftops and the rain splattering out across it. It was silent, and peaceful, but still eerie. He continued to approach the window, its immenseness stretching across the office like atmosphere, and gazed out at the dim skyline, and view that overlooked the city. For three floors, the building sure seemed high proportionate to the others below. He was so enthralled by the scene that he didn't notice the glow of a familiar computer screen back a ways in the room. A small chatter of fingers typing away at keys and a clicking. Only the azure eyes looked on past him, trying to recollect what else there was left in his dusty memory. A tender gasp brought him out of his reverie and he simply turned his head.  
  
Golden ringlets floated down shoulders, and the desk chair slid out of way, as the small woman stood to her feet. She was in shock, of course, to see this other here, and of all places, of all times. And once he noticed, he gained every sense back to him, so rapidly. Her presence kicked something into his nerves. And never had he imagined, she would grow so much, be so tall, and yet, be so feminine and natural in nature. He longed then, suddenly to hold her tight and whisper words that would have no meaning at all. But of course, he couldn't. Instead he turned his body a full swing away from the window to face her.  
  
I see your still alive and running. Such a pity that you had to be in a place like this, and with your high experience too, he mocked her with a strange smile, a smile that didn't belong. Why was he doing this? Why was he letting himself speak to her like that, not when he missed her so, and let his mind drift as it always did?   
  
Because of who I am, who I once was. I'll have to realize that Zechs' feelings will slip into my tongue once and a while, and I can't do anything about it either...  
  
She stood and stared at him for a while, and still couldn't believe the words, barely even listening to the words, yet she realized all of it. And there he stood in front of her.   
  
she cried, feeling pitiful as she did so, feeling all the same, strangely emotional, wanting to cry, lean against him, sob for hours. To have him understand the endless pain and struggle she'd been going through on her own all these months, but she couldn't. She could barely bring herself to say his name. Instead, staring out at the only brother she never knew was the only thing possible.  
  
Relena... you've grown, you've blossomed. And now your in the working world? Something more than I assumed from you. Not sitting on your high throne, ordering others around, watching over the entire universe, like you seemed you would. I was sure that you'd at least be the president of something by now, he said taking only one smooth step towards her in gesture. But his heart pleaded for more.  
  
No, I'm not even officially in business yet. Its been hard... my life... its gone straight downhill from the end of the war though. No more fights, no more terror, no more risking of lives, and worry about who you can trust. Much less thrill, and annoyance, she said briefly glancing at the fully carpeted expensive floor.   
  
Somehow she couldn't bring her eyes to look straight at him. There was a presence she always felt poked at her strangely, when he was around. She felt inferior. But this wasn't the end of it. Her life was harder than before. She missed it.   
  
She missed the thrill, and she missed the war, in ways. Living a life like this wasn't simple, but it wasn't enough. She was so terribly... something. She never had been able to put it into words. Restless maybe? Annoyed? Definitely not bored. She was always busy. But somehow she craved the past, and craved more life. And here he was, standing straight in front of her. The millions of words she had once thought to say if he returned seemed to vanish away and be swallowed up by misery and nervousness.   
  
Sometimes being busy can help you. Stuck between nothing all day can drive a man crazy... can drive a man mad. And I am sure that it has already happened to me. But I was sure that you'd be at a much higher appointment by now. I, for one, have lost all matters of the working world. Alone in this crazy world, you would think it'd never happen...to me. But here you are standing in front of me,   
  
Zechs eyes drew to her. Closely, he examined her. She was wearing a rather short skirt, the kind that he'd never thought he'd see on her. She looked like a secretary, all except the white medical gloves she had on her hands, yet. But so professional, so outstanding he saw her. Neat, clean, but somehow misplaced.   
  
He had nearly read her mind. The words about her standing in front of him. She wanted to say oh so much, but couldn't.   
  
Zechs, you haven't changed. Your words are still as cold and powerful as ever. Even if you try to say what you wish without that tone. Before now I thought you were long gone. In a much happier place, or maybe even dead. What was I supposed to think? How was I supposed to know you even cared... Zechs' eyes saw a bit of pain then. She had no idea of knowing. Knowing just how much his thoughts wandered to her whereabouts, her place, or even just her.   
  
he said it so lustfully, so strangely, it even surprised him, and then he was moving again, moving closer to the woman that dazzled his brain. Curious. He was curious. He never realized it before. He thought it was just his crazy loneliness. Oh, yes, he had definitely thought of himself as crazy. Not just wild and incoherent, but insane. The kind of insane that would visit the first floor.  
  
Relena was in pain, in shock it seemed, her eyes welling up with unforgivable tears. She wanted so badly to do something, to either hug him or hit him. To scream at him, why he had kept no contact with her, left her stranded, why she had to live this life, or cry close to him, and tell him all that worried her, but instead she just stood confused, distracted, and feeling so very awkward.  
  
Diseases? I know them. Cures? Perhaps. Medical world is a world full of pain and depression. Its pointless, and the science world is almost as bad. There is nothing to look forward too, there is nothing to hold onto. And here I thought I was left in the dark to face it all by myself, perhaps I was confused thinking that. But maybe not. Maybe your just here again to taunt me. Tease me. Something you like to do the best, I believe. Maybe I've grown up. But you haven't. You just live in your own little fantasies about the future. And I really don't think you will find what you are looking for or waiting for. Your little games are useless anymore. I don't think there is anything further that I can't handle at this point, her lip quivered at letting a bit of her jumbled thoughts release then.  
  
And I know. Your completely right. He said, standing closer to her now, close enough to reach out his hand and touch her face.  
  
She doubled over in disbelief. Had he just agreed to her wronging? Her insults? The words that spilled from her mouth suddenly with no second thoughts? This time she forced herself to look up into the tall man's eyes. Had he finally given up his dreams of the future?  
  
  
  
his voice came out strong, reaching out and grabbing her by the shoulders. You really must understand that I have changed. I am not who I once was. I am not only that, I am who I was denying myself as. There is no future of mine, and there never was. It was ridiculous for me to think that, to think that everything would once live and be prosperous, think that I could make a difference, make something count and matter. And then what happens? I end up how I am. And now nothing can be changed. I will only be looked back upon as a stranger, a pitiful fool who doesn't know how the words and the mouth are connected. You are right, you have guessed me. But you still have a chance. *You* still have a chance to matter, his eyes drew close to hers, caring then, suddenly, absolutely caring.  
  
A chill ran through Relena's hair. Zechs was so close, he was so strange. Talking like he did. Like his life had no meaning. Like the world was going to end in any second. Yet, somehow she understood all of what he said.  
  
Zechs... I don't want to make a difference, and I don't care if I am remembered or not. I really am tired and confused of my situation. I don't want people to live and feel healthy anymore. I don't want anymore discoveries of what can turn death on. I want to run away from my life. Just like you. I don't want it to be over... I just... tears welled up in her desperate eyes. I just want to be free...  
  
Zechs could see it now. When he looked back, he could see what strangeness, what grown up strangeness lurked inside of her. It was the urge to change. To run away. Maybe that was what he needed, after trying so hard, for so long. Not for himself to run away, because he had been already doing that. But maybe to help another spread their wings into chainless joy. This closeness stirred some hidden emotions inside him. Large spread hands still surrounded the aching girl's shoulders, and he could nearly feel her heartbeat so close. Something more lurched inside him. The urge to not give up. Not throw life all away in the trash that would just be dumped across the world each day. He had to have something to hold onto.   
  
Zechs, please understand... I'm so happy to see you. I've missed you...I've... I thought that you had died, or left, or forgotten me. I'd never considered you'd be looking for me or would ever visit-  
  
Crushed. Like ice. Her words crushed his thoughts of holding back. Now he couldn't, not now. His hand reached up to her cheek rubbing a stray piece of that golden hair away. That golden hair that was almost the color of his own. But it still had difference. Just like they did.   
  
You've become so beautiful, Relena... Her eyes swelled with tears. Why was he doing this? Why to her? Why now...? But somehow she couldn't push his sweet hand away. Zechs' own feelings had risen, the feelings to hold her, comfort her, like he'd never been able to before. To show her that he could help. She could be free. And maybe in the end they'd both have meaning. Of course future was always on his mind.  
  
Relena pushed away for a moment, when his other hand cupped her chin to meet his eyes. She stirred uneasily. This didn't seem right, except she couldn't jerk away as much as she wanted to. Maybe she needed this. But she didn't have a chance to answer herself this time, or to react.  
  
Relena, you need me... the lips whispered past her ear, and then slowly caught her face, prancing down like a butterfly, to brush across sweet female tenderness, and sweep her away. Kissing her softly at first, he let his strong arms wrap around all the woes and pain she could perhaps be having then, and scooped her off her feet, held in mid-air for a moment or two. Then the kiss grew stronger, Relena's own tongue prodding the man's lips apart.   
  
More...more...I want you...   
  
Voices seemed to play back in Zechs' mind. Scream at him and torment. He was doing the craziest thing possible. But something he had thought quite often about. Something he had come to think must be true. Must happen in the future. And now it was, and he was barely conscious of laying her down softly on that carpet, her arms clinging tightly. It was almost as if a death grip. As to say, if he let go, she'd have to cause havoc on him. This moment was too intense to spread apart, to leave. And as much as it was that, it was too unbearable and uncomfortable to think about afterwards. Heat rose in Relena's eyes, her face, and her body. So strong, so powerful, and so warm.   
  
His hands leapt to her shoulders again, the compelling kiss still in action on its own, and he soothed his palms out over her, finally drifting aside from them and down her torso. Stopping at her chest, fingers found delicate, luscious points to prod, to poke and fondle. And the graceful hands slipped under the most appropriate and formal shirt, nearly tossing it off in the process. Relena tantalized him for a moment, a nip from her teeth on his tongue reminding him of the kiss in motion.  
  
She's good. So good. I wonder how she learned? How much experience does she have?  
  
Relena couldn't think straight, once his hands were upon her chest, and once he was stroking her, so softly, so gently. She couldn't think of who she was, or where she was laying. She did open her eyes to find the blonde man pull away from the kiss to get a better grip on her shirt, being taken away, letting herself be revealed, and open for him to see. A blush winded its way through her cheeks, at least realizing that. But she didn't let it bother her.   
  
She *did* need this. And if something possibly stopped her now, life would erupt in her face for sure. A knee gently moved below Zechs hips and thighs and she pressed up gently. She had learned this a time ago. From a young boy who had treated her kindly. She had no idea he would lead to taking her virginity. This certainly had worked as Zechs' expression faltered, and he seemed determined to keep it within, but a small moan moved its way out of his system, and Relena watched, tantalized by him, and his touch against her chest.   
  
He was working fast, she realized, when he had started to tug at his pants. Too fast perhaps. The black silk boxers were so smooth, so soft and so delicate, that Relena wasn't sure if she should touch them or not, but her hands had minds of their own, and rubbed out across his thighs, bringing him closer to her so she could get a grip across his buttocks. His face was close to hers now, and with no expression she took him into her deep grip and kissed him. Zechs face was going through all sorts of changes, all sorts of falters. His mind still cried out at him. He was trying with all he had to ignore it, and keep feeling, keep touching. Soon his boxers lay discarded on the business floor, and his one free hand was trailing down her thigh. This girl. This girl was Relena. He had tried to push it away, but his mind was screaming. He closed his eyes tight, and just felt. Her hand clasped around something delicate to him and wholesome shots of pleasure surrounded his body. He was suddenly on fire, and out of breath. Those fingers cupped around tips of pure pleasure and teased at him, until he began to moan for something more that he thought he could have held in. Concentration soon left him, and his hand reached inside her, two fingers already dashing up around, receiving in turn loud cries of excitement from the female below him. His lips fell upon any body part imaginable so that he pressed up sharply against when his body went into fits of electricity.   
  
Relena's body soon was sweating and naked against the rough carpet, her thrashing underneath it. Zechs was partially bare, only his shirt, clinging tight to the muscles in his torso, and getting in his way every time he yearned to press closer to her body. At this point Zechs was annoyed by the feel of the carpet, wanting something more soft, more silky and pleasant to what he was feeling inside. He had even considered telling Relena they should quickly go to his place, it'd be more quiet, and secluded. But every time his fingers shot out inside her and she let an aroused moan release from those tender lips, he found himself lost for words, for thoughts and forgot the whole idea. Perhaps they would never speak again if they stopped before the climax. Growing so very restless in passion, Relena's fingernails dug into his back, leaving pink marks, and no damage. Growling purrs broke from her mouth, wanting more. Wanting much more.  
  
Zechs... I... want you... give...me...  
  
But Zechs could barely answer her pleas, his own mind concentrating on the vigorous movement of her hands working him over. He was terrified to pull away then, fearful that something would be lost between the seconds of him trying to be with her. Be really with her. But her voice kept prodding, and her hands pulled away for a moment leaving him throbbing and wary. Desperate, he pulled her into a kiss and pressed up against her thigh and she pulled away for a moment, her face wet, and eyes full of that lust, that lust Zechs had dreamed of.  
  
And he saw this plea, and felt it too. So that his hands soon were guiding her body, close to his, and she slipped his damp shirt the rest of the way off, his chest gleaming with moisture. I want you to touch me close.. touch me inside...  
  
And writhe with thrill...the thrill you want... he finished for her, and placed his hands across her chest. He was now altogether bare, and his body wavered above hers for only a second, that last moment, before any action or word could have been said or done to stop what would happen, but both of them lay silent, desire dripping from their bodies. Zechs lowered himself, softly and gently into her, prickling senses hitting him when he entered the first time. He did it softly at first, and Relena cringed at the movement. Then his senses paused and caught up to him. A painful moan spread from the deep of his throat, and escaped with only a thrust deeper into her insides. Her mouth was open, gasping for breath, and she cried with him, wrapping her arms around his back, pulling him closer, wanting him to go further. He thrusted again, harder this time, the tip of his hardness touching something inside her, making her squirm and cry for more.   
  
Oh Zechs! God... Relena's eyes were a blur, tears spilling from the pain and the feel.   
  
Zechs was empty for words, but his mouth released the joy as he started a rhythm with her gentle body, pressing into her deep, and pulling out only to come back again. Thoughts flashed across his mind. Thoughts of Noin. For some time he had thought she'd be the one below him, moaning, crying, holding on to him tight. The future was changing. And with another confused and brisk drive, the world went spinning and he started to reach his cessation. Relena could feel it to, his body releasing fluid inside her, fluid she may regret later, but she burst into shouts and held him tighter than ever, as her last gasp, held her taut until Zechs' eyes came back into view, and he lay there silent, not moving, his body surely and completely finalized.  
  
Now we can let it live on... his breath echoed unsteadily, into what seemed an abyss.  
  
Let what live on? Relena's voice was husky.  
  
Zechs drew quiet for a moment and then he closed his eyes. All for the future...   
  
Finished 6/28/00  
-Updated 10/15/00


End file.
